The present disclosure relates to a clad metal bus bar for a film capacitor and a film capacitor including the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clad metal bus bar for a film capacitor, which can be reduced in weight while exhibiting excellent bond strength and having various properties of electrical resistance, tightening torque, and temperature rise, and a film capacitor including the same.
A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) requires electrical parts which are not used by a general engine vehicle or electric vehicle. Furthermore, as a driving motor, a generator, and a battery are added, the HEV requires a power supply system of 12V to 42V and a high voltage system of 144V to 400V. In particular, as large electrical energy is needed, high-voltage high-current design which has not been considered and a high-voltage high-current capacitor which is applied to a power conversion system and a DC-DC inverter circuit are required to be developed. Furthermore, when the HEV is driven and started, an electric motor supplies energy, and when the HEV is stopped, an auxiliary energy storage device collects the energy.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0035057 published on Apr. 26, 2006 and entitled “Cu—Al Clad Bus Bar with Ag-Coating and Manufacturing Methods thereof”.